Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the Scottish wizarding school, located in the Highlands of Scotland. It takes students from England, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. The castle is located in the mountains near a loch, called the Black Lake. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable. To muggles the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established in the 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world and is one of the Big Eleven. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. However, if the child in question is muggleborn, a professor from the school would come and inform the child's parents. The school mottot is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon). Location Hogwarts School is located in Hogwarts Castle, a large castle somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch named the Black Lake, a large, dense forest, several greenhouses and other outbuildings, plus a full-sized Quidditch Pitch. There is also an owlery, which houses all owls owned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower and the Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases, most of which are known to move around in the massive castle which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as when it regenerated itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around" or vanish completely, as do steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once noted that even he did not know all of the castle's secrets. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a muggle to see it as the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger, as well as the very real and urgent fear that they left the oven on. Witches and Wizard cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except for the Headmaster, who can do so freely. The Headmaster may also lift the enchantment in certain areas, such as during the Apparation course. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts, due to the high levels of magic making such objects go haywire around Hogwarts. Radios and other similar items that are powered by magic, rather than electricity, function just fine around the school. History Early History Hogwarts was founded around 990 AD by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. They had survived many adventures together and wished to provide a safe and defensible place for their people to learn magic in peace, away from persecution. Together, the four of them built their castle and founded a House to best represent an aspect that they wanted to bring out in new students. They then enchanted the Sorting Hat with the ability to sort students into Houses based on these traits. However, about twenty-five years after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about issues of blood purity and wanted to admit only pureblood students. The others disagreed and after quite a bit of tension, Slytherin left the school. Middle History Sometime in the thirteenth century, the first Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries until the death toll became too high and the tournament was discontinued. Early 20th Century The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Myrtle Warren was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed, so he framed Rubeus Hagrid for the act. Although Albus Dumbledore still suspected Riddle, he got away with it. However in 1992, the Chamber was reopened again and the truth came out that Rubeus Hagrid was innocent and Riddle was guilty. Reign of Lord Voldemort and the Wizarding Wars (1970's-1998) The events of this part of the timeline are thoroughly covered in the Harry Potter books and films, so we won't go into them. Recent History In the wake of the Second Wizarding War, Minerva McGonagall was appointed as Headmistress of Hogwarts and she selected Stanard Mount as her Deputy Headmaster. In 2019, the school suffered severe budget cuts that threatened many of the school's activities, though clever bookwork and out-of-pocket donations from several key private donors and the teachers alike (some of whom, like Minerva McGonagall, Xander Euclideas, Lysander Burke, Splendora Speckle and Stanard Mount, waived their salaries for the year) allowed the school to function as normal. School Year "Now...to our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..." -- Welcoming Feast speech Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a serious problem but will not cost the student any points as long as they get there before the term has officially started. The Hogwarts Express brings the students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the gamekeeper and go under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, though a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals (invisible to any that hasn't witnessed death) to the castle. The Start of Term Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting Ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster/Headmistress. The banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster but it also includes the usual start-of-term notices. After dinner, First Year students are led to their house Common Room by a 5th year prefect. This is as pecial time for new students to get comfortable with their new surroundings, because the next day classes begin. The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a two-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle do not have classes the week of Easter but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams. Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. However, students third year and above may visit Hogsmeade, the local village, on Saturdays once per month. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, the end-of-term feast and feasts at Hallowe'en and Christmas. Feasts are also called on to mark special occasions, as in the feast that marked the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on Halloween: the Hallowe'en Feast. Decorations include giant pumpkins and flocks of bats flying across the halls. The served food includes pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical treats. The Quidditch season begins the first week of November. In the second week of December, the Heads of House take names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term ends with the Yule Ball and House Christmas Parties, about a week before Christmas. After this, the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. On December 25, there is a Christmas Feast held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January Sixth, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of Easter holiday vary every year. During these holidays, students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week and the Quidditch Finals occur during this same week. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. Some staff and all students leave Hogwarts for summer holiday. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: * Gryffindor * Hufflepuff * Slytherin * Ravenclaw House Ghosts Hogwarts is the most heavily haunted dwelling place in Britain. The castle is a congenial place for ghosts, because the living inhabitants treat their dead friends with tolerance and even affection, no matter how many times they hear the same old reminisces. Each of the four Hogwarts Houses has its own ghost. Slytherins boast the Bloody Baron, who is covered in silver bloodstains. He is well known for being extremely unsocial and many students, including those of his own House, are known to be afraid of him. While alive, he was a hot-tempered man. The least talkative ghost is the Grey Lady, who is long-haired and beautiful. She is mysterious and engimatic, even to the members of her own House. Hufflepuff is haunted by the Fat Friar, who was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox by merely poking peasants with a stick and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup. Though a genial character in general, the Fat Friar still regrets that he never made Cardinal. He also frequently defends Peeves, suggesting he deserves a second change (whether he deserves one or not). Gryffindor House is home to Nearly Headless Nick. Something of a snob and a less accomplished wizard than he believed, Sir Nicholas lounged around the court of Henry VII in life, until his foolish attempt to beautify a lady-in-waiting by magic caused the poor woman to sprout tusks. Sir Nicholas was stripped of his wand and inexpertly executed, leaving his head hanging off by a single flap of skin and sinew. He retains a feeling of inadequacy with regard to truly headless ghosts and desires to join the Headless Hunt above all else. Another famous ghost haunting Hogwarts is Moaning Myrtle, who haunts an unpopular girls' toilet. Myrtle was a student at Hogwarts when she died and she chose to return to the school in perpetuity with the short-term aim of haunting her arch-rival and bully, Olive Hornby. As the decades have rolled by, Myrtle has made a name for herself as the most miserable ghost in the school, usually found to be lurking inside one of the toilets and filled the tiled space with her moans and howls. School Spirit Hogwarts' motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon). Quidditch is the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Hogwarts also has an art club, an orchestra, a Frog Choir a Wizards' Chess Club, Gobstones Club and several other special interest clubs. Administration The highest position of staff at Hogwarts is the Headmaster or Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. * Current Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall * Current Deputy Headmaster: Stanard Mount Heads of House * Head of Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom * Head of Hufflepuff: Splendora Speckle * Head of Slytherin: Nora Denuit * Head of Ravenclaw: '''Stanard Mount Students and Teachers Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. '''Transfiguration Transfiguration, the art of changing the form or appearance of an object, is a theory-based subject that includes topics such as Switching Spells, Vanishing Spells and Conjuring Spells. The current professor of Transfiguration is Stanard Mount. Defence Against the Dark Arts Defence Against the Dark Arts, commonly shortened to DADA, is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts and to be protected from dark creatures. The current professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts is Lysander Burke. Charms Charms are a type of magic that gives an object new and unexpected properties. The class consists mostly learning these spells and less on bookwork. The current professor of Charms is Splendora Speckle. Potions Potions is described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It requires the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. The current professor of Potions is Nora Denuit. History of Magic History of Magic is the study of magical history. Go figure. The current professor of History of Magic is Cuthbert Binns. Herbology Herbology is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize and combat them. The current professor of Herbology is Neville Longbottom. Divination Divination is the art of predicting the future. The current professor of Divination is Xander Euclideas. Astronomy Astronomy is the only field of study that has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world. Astronomy is taught with telescopes every week at midnight. Activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets as well as how they effect various aspects of the magical world. The current teacher of Astronomy is Astoria Starling. Care of Magical Creatures Care of Magical Creatures is the class which instructs students on how to care for magical creatures. The current professor of Care of Magical Creatures is Rubeus Hagrid. Arithmancy Arithmancy is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. The current teacher of Arithmancy is Geralt Hawking. Study of Ancient Runes The Study of Ancient Runes is a generally theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts. The current teacher of Ancient Runes is Frederick Whitecliffe. Muggle Studies Muggle Studies involves the study of the Muggle culture from a wizarding point of view, including muggle art, music and literature. The current professor of Muggle Studies is Ezekiel Mortimer. Flying Flying is a class taught only to First Years that teaches students the proper use of the broomstick and how to fly. The current Quidditch Master is Gideon Grady. Alchemy Alchemy is a sort of composite between Transfiguration, Potions and Muggle Chemistry focused on the transmutation of substances to other forms. It is offered only to NEWT level students if demands is sufficient. The current professor of Alchemy is Josiah Spoogenwald. Grading System Grading on routine homework is the same as that of higher-level exams, such as the OWL or NEWT. Exams become progressively harder as they advance through their education. All students take the O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) in their fifth year, which determines the courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much A levels for muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T. tests occur at the end of seventh year and cannot ever be retaken. Grades * O --''' Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.) * 'E -- '''Exceeds Expectations (''Pass, usually continues to N.E.W.T.) * 'A --' Acceptable '(''Pass, rarely continues to N.E.W.T.) * 'P -- '''Poor (''Fail, may repeat subject) * 'D -- '''Dreadful (''Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) * 'T -- '''Troll (''Fail, with distinction. More than one T in any subject may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s) Kitchens The Kitchens are staffed by House Elves. Daily Routine at Hogwarts The day begins at 7:30 am with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 am. The bell chimes again to signal the start and end of each class. There are four class periods before lunch, scheduled according to House and year. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. if there is a heavy snowstorm between periods, certain lessons that take place outside (such as Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures) may be cancelled, since it would be difficult for students to traverse from the castle to the outside. Dinner is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their common rooms for studying and socializing. There is an Astronomy Class held every night at midnight. The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, depending on the year: * Curfew is 9:00 pm for 1st and 2nd years * Curfew is 9:30 for 3rd and 4th years * Curfew is 10:00 for 5th and 6th years * Curfew is Midnight for 7th year, unless they receive permission from a teacher Quidditch Tryouts for Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year; usually during the third week of September. First Years are usually advised from joining Quidditch teams because they are usually inexperienced with brooms, though they usually still try. Each team will play three times in the normal season (once against each other House). The two teams with the best record will advance to the finals. In the case of a tie, the teams with the highest point total accumulated over their three matches will advance to the finals. Matches 1st Match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin * First week of November 2nd Match: Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw * Third week of November 3rd Match: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin * Second or Third week of February 4th Match: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff * First weekend of March 5th Match: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin * First weekend in May 6th Match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw * Third weekend in May Final Match: ??? vs. ??? * Second week of June Uniform The students are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall before 6:00 pm. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons, during weekends and during holidays. Most students usually just wear their uniforms all day until they change to go to sleep, as it's a little inconvenient to change before then due to how out of the way most dormitories are. Older students tend to enjoy the expression of individuality this allows and thus, most take the time to change. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, a tie of their House colors, a grey jumper or vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee-length skirt for girls. Each student wears a cloak that bears their House crest on the front, left side of the breast and has lining of their House color: green for Slytherins, red for Gryffindors, blue for Ravenclaws and yellow for Hufflepuffs. During the winter months, students wear fur-lines cloaks over this uniforn. A black, wide-brimmed, pointed hat is provided but usually only worn on special occasions. Students may wear their own socks, shoes and hats (if it's cold out or between classes). In any event where student have to swim, such as during certain Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures classes, students are expected to provide their own swimwear. Trivia * Hogwarts is a state school and the Ministry of Magic shoulders all of the school's financial needs. * The school song, written by Albus Dumbledore, has no official melody and thus, when sung, is discordant as everyone sings it in their own, unique way. * Attendance at Hogwarts is not mandatory; parents may homeschool their children or they may even choose to send their child to a different school, if possible. * There are about 1,000 students attending Hogwarts at any given time. * Hogwarts is a multi-faith school. Every religion/belief/non-belief is represented at Hogwarts, other than Wicca, which is a different concept of magic compared to that taught at Hogwarts.